


And Slept

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Sleep, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For Jamie and Claire, for 20 years, dreams are more real then reality.





	And Slept

**Author's Note:**

> For Gotham's Writing Workshop week 25

Sleep.  
It is the only escape. The only time she can fully rejoin Jamie. Fully rejoin him in the time she crazes to be back in. As she tries to cook on the modern stove. Drive a car instead of riding a horse. Sinks into a bath instead of a river. No. All the modern conveniences are naught without him.  
She feels him as her body changes. As their child grows inside her. She feels his touch as she runs her hand around his silver ring. Hears his voice in the bird singing outside her window.  
But in her dreams, all that comes together. They are together. She feels his touch, hears his voice talking to Brian or Brianna like he did Faith. She can even feel him filing her.  
But then she awakes to Frank looking at her. She knows he knows. But he never says anything. Just continues to be the stoic patient man he has always been. And she feels guilty. Until the next dream.

She is here. Fully here when he sleeps. When he dreams. She is here when the fever dreams overwhelm him. She is there in the cave when loneliness feels like it is slowly killing him. She is prison with him as he lays amoung the other men. He is even in the wedding bed with him in Lerry. He sees her, his Claire, his Sassanech, as he lays beside her. Lays with her.  
He kens it is wrong. But he cannot help it. She is the only thing that keeps him going. The only person that keeps him alive, her and the bairn. That keep him going all those lonely years. That keep him moving forward when he had to leave Willy. When it was so hard with Lerry.  
And now, when he is alone again, twenty years after he had last touched her. Twenty years after he had last heard her voice, sleep and dreams of her, still keep him going.

He won't be just a dream. The sign, A Malcolm, was a solid thing. As was the cobbled road under her feet. The smell of unwashed bodies and horses. All reality. She is awake. Not a dream. And his voice. Oh gawd his voice. After 20 years it still sent vibrations through her whole body.

No, he must still be asleep. Despite the feel of the papers in his hand. Despite the smell of ink and ale. She must be a dream. And then she speaks.

"Jamie!" She watches him fall before rushing to him. Her touch startles them both. Real. He is real!

She is real!  
"You came to me in dreams...But I could never touch ye."  
"You can touch me now."  
No longer asleep. Awake. Real.


End file.
